Low density fluid systems reduce the volume of fluid invasion into a producing reservoir, thus minimizing damage to the pay zone. More importantly, fluid systems with very low densities can be used to drill reservoirs in underbalanced pressure conditions that virtually eliminate invasion and damage to the reservoir. Low density system fluids having effective rheology which may be produced at relatively low cost are always needed.